


The Wall Between Us

by Meowbowwow



Series: The Smut Tales Of 221B [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 4am fics, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, sherlock and john's relationship here is complicated, without the other being present there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbowwow/pseuds/Meowbowwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock rolled his balls in his hand, squeezing them until John finally settled on his bed. As always, there was a wall between them.[...]This time, the wall responded."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall Between Us

It was one of those nights when Sherlock collapsed on the bed, bone crushingly tired from the day’s ordeals, and wanted to do nothing but sleep. Sleep, however, decided to evade him that night. He tried to concentrate on the mould that was creeping from the corner to the ceiling. He had smelled it days before it actually appeared. The curtain moved in the darkness pierced only by the streetlight from outside and Sherlock mentally plotted its trajectory, willing his brain to notice the soporific swishing sounds. When he closed his eyes, they stung a little but sleep was still far from him.

In other less tired circumstances, he would have written a new piece in his head until the music drowned everything and daylight was waking him up in what seemed to be mere moments. Today was not that day. As always, Sherlock groaned in frustration before pushing his left hand down his pyjamas, inside his pants. He was semi hard and he knew why. There wasn’t strength left in him to debate his masturbatory fantasies anymore, it was 2 o’clock, and so, he just went with the flow, not opening his eyes. The sound of John moving in his own room, probably changing his sheets before he crashed, immersed his being until he could see John in front of his eyes, as if on a split screen.

Sherlock rolled his balls in his hand, squeezing them until John finally settled on his bed. As always, there was a wall between them. The moment his bed creaked, Sherlock’s senses, already aflame from the lack of sleep, noticed something odd. This time though, the wall responded when his thumb crept up to rub along the slit of his cock. Sherlock groaned involuntarily and John did too, at almost the same time, before the sounds froze.

Sherlock pulled his pyjamas down when he heard John’s sheets rustle.

He wanted to stop, he really truly did, but he couldn’t. On its own accord, his free hand found the bottle of lube and moments later, his fingers were coated. Sherlock didn’t remember how long it took him to do that, he didn’t care. All he cared was that the ceiling had responded with another sound, a softer one, the first touch.

Sherlock reached behind himself and without any mercy, plunged his finger in, moaning from sheer relief at finding some respite from the emptiness, while his other hand started pumping his cock at a gentle pace. So was John’s, from the sound of it. Images, lewd and filthy images, of John spreading him with his surgical fingers filled Sherlock’s head as he pushed another finger in too soon, feeling the burn that made his hand pump harder.

Again, his groan stopped the sounds from above and again, they started on their own. Sherlock let his imagination run wild as he crooked his finger and brushed along his prostate with the softest of touch. John would do that, that’s how he’d do it, He would tease Sherlock, his hands never stopping but rhythm changing often enough so that Sherlock’s brain would stop trying to predict it. And then, John would push another finger in but not until Sherlock was begging for it, begging for his hand to go faster and his fingers to go deeper still.

The ceiling groaned in exertion, he could smell John above him, smell his natural scent and the overwhelming wetness that he was spreading over the head of his own cock became John’s mouth in his mind. Light suction, not allowing him to come but just enough to make his eyes roll back in his head.

Sherlock rubbed the slit, just like John’s tongue would have dipped in there, teasing, looking absolutely delectable with his mouth around Sherlock. He would meet Sherlock’s eyes, oh yes, he would. He would meet his eyes as he hollowed his cheek and dug his callused palms in Sherlock’s arse. But in an impossible manner, Sherlock’s mind supplied, John would also hold the swollen bundle of nerves inside him between his index and forefinger, making him scream in pleasure as he squeezed it with terrifying precision. Because that’s exactly how Sherlock liked it and John knew, John always knew.

Then, the John in his head started bobbing his head as Sherlock’s hands moved faster. He could hear that the sounds coming through the ceiling were getting closer but there was something else, there was something holding it back.

So, Sherlock established a rhythm, rocking on his own fingers on one end and fucking his wrist or, as his brain would have him believe, John’s mouth, on the other. John took his hands and asked him to hold his head as Sherlock fucked his mouth relentlessly, inching closer to the precipice, there but not quite. Something was missing.

The ceiling became noisier, more frustrated, Sherlock could hear heels dragging through the sheets and he stilled, unable to reach that point while his fist practically chafed his cock and his other wrist was beginning to hurt. And he groaned, John’s name definitely somewhere in those nonsense words, before he heard it.

“Yes, yes, Sherlock, oh God yessss!” The last syllable was lost in his head as he was coming all over his hands and in John’s mouth while John swallowed it all, smiling and not letting him slip out.

As the floor in John’s room rode the aftershocks, John licked Sherlock clean with his tongue, looking at a debauched Sherlock Holmes in his mind.


End file.
